Forum:Request User Rights
__TOC__ Welcome to the place to ask for user rights! You can begin your request below this message. It will be answered soon. All requests must be made for a registered Wikia account and they must be 13 years or older. Please do not open a request unless you believe you meet all the requirements. Requirements Administrator on Fanon Wiki If you are a user of this wiki already and you think you are ready to become an admin then here are the requirements: *You have at least 750 in the "Main" category of your Edit Count. - Any Wikis *You never created spam, vandalism, or destroyed another's work on an article. *You have never harassed another user. *You have never edited another user's user page (unless you only did it to clean up spam). *You have never been blocked. *You have helped the wiki with at least one of its projects. *You are a trusted user to the community. *You have been a member of this Wiki for at least 60 days. *You are at least 13 years old (see Wikia Terms of Use). *You agree to the Staff Policy and Wiki Rules. Rollback on Fanon Wiki If you are a user of this wiki already and you think you are ready to become rollback then here are the requirements: *You have at least 250 in the "Main" category of your Edit Count. - Any Wikis *You never created spam, vandalism, or destroyed another's work on an article. *You have never harassed another user. *You have never edited another user's user page (unless you only did it to clean up spam). *You have never been blocked. *You are a trusted user to the community. *You have been a member of this Wiki for at least 30 days. *You are at least 13 years old (see Wikia Terms of Use). *You agree to the Staff Policy and Wiki Rules. Chat Moderator If you are a user of this wiki already and you think you are ready to become chat moderator then here are the requirements: *You have at least 500 in the "Main" category of your Edit Count. - Any Wikis *You never created spam, vandalism, or destroyed another's work on an article. *You have never harassed another user. *You have never edited another user's user page (unless you only did it to clean up spam). *You have never been blocked. *You are a trusted user to the community. *You have been a member of this Wiki for at least 30 days. *You are at least 13 years old (see Wikia Terms of Use). *You agree to the Staff Policy and Wiki Rules. Request When requesting user rights, you will see a body of text. Do not edit that. Leave that to the administrators. Also, add a statement (underneath the body of text) of which rights you are requesting for and why. The community may also choose to give you questions regarding the role of the specified user rights; you may choose not to answer, however. :Notes: You may have to action=purge}} purge this page to see changes. This request has been Under Construction, please try again later. You well ask me on my talk page here if you wanna become an admin on my fanon wiki or rollback in my fanon wiki or chat moderator. Use this contact form to request for user rights. break=no prefix=Forum:Request/ preload=Template:RUR buttonlabel=Request width=50 Please type in your username (case sensitive). namespace=Forum category=Request user rights notcategory=Closed requests shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true historylink=true cache=false count=25 Requests Last Edit Last Author Pending Requests namespace=Forum category=Closed requests shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true historylink=true cache=false count=25 Closed Requests